Mia and Lira
by mizuki.monique
Summary: Mia and Lira move into Forks. What do they find? Another vegetarian coven with a werewolf, and half-vamp?This story lets them be involved with love, murder, and silver lotuses. Review and enjoy!
1. Meeting The Cullens

(Hi everyone! This first chapter was written by me and my BFF Miranda! And, we'll also be writing this whole story together. So yeah, just wanted to give her credit, cause she ah-mazing like that. Oh and this morning, I looked into the mirror and saw myself, Monique. Not Stephenie Meyer, the lady who wrote the Twilight Saga.)

Lira sat in a small store in Port Angeles. Her and Mia's family had recently moved here to open business. Blue eyes darted around, then finally came to rest on a newspaper ad. The Ad read:

Wanted: Two assistants for Fork's Hospital Doctors. Minimal experince required, and must be eager to work.

(How they'll meet Carlisle and rest of family)

"Maybe we could get a job here, this one looks good? What'cha think?" Her voice near silent, but still loud enough to be heard.

"Sure, no use signing up though. We have our own resumes," Mia said playfully. Lira rolled her eyes. They were both special, they had very useful, dangerous if misused powers. Mia had the power of telepathic suggestion, or controlling one's mind. Although it had it's limits, the person/animal had to be within seeing and hearing range. And, if the person was concentrating hard enough, Mia's power wouldn't work. Lira had the powers of appearance manipulation and invisibility. Today she had pretty blue eyes and pale skin.

"Mia," Lira whispered tentively. "You know we have to be careful here. Too much mind controlling and people will get suspicious. I don't want to move again," She added with a frown.

"I was just kidding, I know how to be careful. If I wanted, we wouldn't even need jobs. I would just "suggest" to that lady to give me all the money she has saved in her bank," Mia gestured to a gallantly dressed woman, with a huge diamond ring, and gold jewelry. "We could be set for life if we wanted to. But unfortunately, I have a conscience," Mia added jokingly. "And yes, I think it would be great to have a job here. I'd always wanted to play doctor,"

Lira frowned, "I can already tell this is going to end badly." Mia snorted.

"Optimisum much?" Mia retorted, twisting a black lock in her fingers, whilst her friend shook her head. They walked, more like frolicking for Mia, to Lira's silver lotus. The drive was short.

"Small towns, how I hate you so." Lira remarked, exiting the vehicle with fluid grace. Mia rolled her eyes, the smile still glued on her face. Both girls, however they showed, were excited.

Mia gazed appreciatively at the house, and mentally complimented herself and Lira for finding such a beautiful, simple house. It was yellow, with a flowers on the windowsills, and a small mirror-like pond in the backyard.

"Anyone around?" asked Lira. Mia closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment. She couldn't read minds, only control them, but she knew when minds were near; it was like she could taste the flavor of the a persons mind. After giving a brisk shake of her head, they brought in all the furniture into their new house. Beds, computers, towels, rugs, tables, chairs, you name it, were all taken into the house in less than 5 seconds.

"Looks nice, if I do say so myself." Mia commented after the 5 second move in. Her grin was rivals a chesire cat's.

Lira offered a small grin, and some nodding.

"Let's go hunting." Lira suggested tersely. Mia was quick to agree, and then off they went into the forest. The forest was fairly easily to navigate through. They heard and spotted tons of elk and deer, but they were looking for a treat since they just moved in. A mountain lion or a bear, some sort of meat eater. They were laughing and teasing each other along the way.

The vampires's scent waffered into their noses, this put both of them on edge, were they going to run into this mysterious coven?

Mia pushed Lira behind me. They were both good fighters, but my power would keep us both protected.

"How many?"Lira asked so quickly and quietly, no human would be able to detect it.

"10" Mia told her. Lira's eyes widened dramatically. They've never seen a coven so big. Even with Mia's power, they may not win, if there should be a fight. Mia could only control one person at a time Were they vegetarians like them? Unlikely, they've never met anyone else like them.

8 sets of golden eyes, and 2 sets of brown ones met theirs. A silent exhale came from both girls. Along with these people came the disgusting dog odor that made them both crinkle noses. Everyone was tense, with an eerie pin-drop silence enveloping them.

"Hello." Mia pronounced carefully,not raising her head, her eyes calculating reading to react at the slightest give away. Lira gave her friend a glare, Mia needed to be cautious.

"Hello." The blond, obviously the leader, responded. He had a slight brit accent, and didn't appear to want any trouble. The caramel haired lady didn't either. The other 7, stared at them tersely. And if Mia and Lira weren't careful, they will. Mia raised her head and smiled nervously. The covens expression softened, and then confusion spread onto most of them.

"Your eyes?" said the leader, making it sound like a question. Mia and Lira's eyes were a golden color, because of their diet. And so were the coven's eyes. Well, except for the curly brunette, and the human-ish person that smelled like dog. A thousand questions sprang into her head. Another vegetarian coven? Who was the brown-eyed curly brunette? She obviously wasn't human ,but vampires only had either red, gold, or black eyes depending on their diet and their mood. Another strange thing, she had a heartbeat, and Mia and Lira could feel her heat radiating from her body. She also had a slight blush on her cheeks. Usually, this would burn Mia and Lira's throat to be so close to fresh, flowing blood. But she smelled floral, in a very non-appetizing way. The leader ,then turned to the bronze-haired one and started whispering so lowly, that Mia or Lira couldn't here. Mia thought that the bronze-haired vampire had a very interesting taste. Remember that Mia could tell that a mind was near by tasting the "flavor" of their mind.

The bronze-haired one looked up, smiling in a friendly way. "My name is Edward and this is my wife Bella," He gestured to the long-haired brunette. Wife? Mia and Lira had heard of "mates" but wife was a human term. "My daughter Renesmee," Daughter? "Her boyfriend,Jacob" He continued, pointing to the dog-smelling one. "And Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. We're the Cullens" Pointing to everyone else. "Oh, and so as not to surprise you, I have the power to read minds. I would prefer that you and Mia not use your powers against my family. We know you're 'vegetarians'"He smiled as if it were and inside joke. "So are we, would you like to talk to us in our home not far away. It would be rude not to welcome the neighbors. By the way, we have a pond in the backyard just like yours. Sorry if this overwhelms you,"

Mira and Lira gazed shockingly at Edward. "Oh, um sure," tugging at Lira's arm to come with. Lira glared at Mia. Yes , this could be very dangerous, but if Edward could read minds, they would have no chance in a fight with this coven. Besides they've given no reason to fight. They probably did mean no harm. So they continued following them, soon a big beautiful white house came into view.


	2. Lira Leaves

Chapter 2 Lira's eyes flickered colors an obvious sign of her changing moods. Red to blue, green to orange, untill it settled on her original teal eyes. Teal ment nervousness, but not one person or vampire knew this.  
Mia glanced at her friend as they "jogged" along to the Cullen's home. She knew that this was making the rather violent Lira upset. Mia didn't think this was cakewalk, but Lira was overreacting. When Lira overreacts, it reminds you of a ticking time-bomb.  
The Cullen home was grand, well-decorated, and extremely stylish.  
"Here we are," Edward said.

His "wife" gave him a large smile, which made Lira uneasy. It's as if they're planning something...her thoguths clearly broadcasted to Edward Edward shot them both a small smile, a pitying one. He thought they were new vampires, Mia assumed, neither girl liked this.

Mia opened her mouth to speak; she didn't know how to start. What's with human-ish, dog-smelling one? Jacob, they said. Or the girl who was obviously not human but Mia or Lira couldn't figure out what she was. Did the rest of the coven have any other special powers? She felt slightly uncomfortable thinking these thoughts, knowing that Edward would be carefully reviewing them.  
Entering the home, they all sat down on long sofas, leaving the empty loveseat to Mia and Lira.

"We we're- I was wondering, do any of you have any abilities too?" Mia broke the silence. Might as well go out straight and ask them, Edward would tell them later pursed her lips, and didn't speak. Mia was more social, and prefered to do the speaking.

The blond one, called Jasper exhaled sharply. "I apologize, we don't feel comfortable telling you our abilities at the moment, I must converse with Alice to see if it would be safe to tell you,"said Carlisle. The tiny spiky-black haired one moved swiftly and gracefully to Carlisle's side and nodded. Mia and Lira peered at them curiously.  
"Physic." Lira spoke rather loudly than her normal tone. It would be interesting to be a furture-seer. Lira concluded. Mia nodded.  
"That would make sense." Mia cocked her head to the side and analyzed all of the people. Her gaze lingering on Renesme the longest. She did look quite like Bella and Edward, but vampires can't have children. Is it possible for one of the parents to be human when he/she concieved her? Yes, she decided, and it was most likely Bella. Edward's eyes flickered back at the two rather interested. Mia, he thought, was rather intuitive, whilst Lira, was her balance. Together, they definitely made quite the pair.  
"All right then, Alice sees no threat from you," Lira sneered, as if she wouldn't be a worthy opponent. "Let me rephrase that, I meant that you do not wish to fight us. I wasn't insulting your fighting skills," said Carlisle gently. "Renesmee can show you what she's thinking," Mia and Lira looked puzzled. Show? "If you would allow me to touch you, I can show you what I mean," said a sweet, musical voice that came from the chocolate-colored eyed one. Mia stepped forward without missing a beat. Lira made an involuntary moved to pull her back ,but stopped herself. If Mia can trust this coven then so could she. Renesmee pressed a hand to Mia's cheekbone. Mia gasped sharply.

Images filled Mia's mind, pictures of her birth, playing, fond memories of Jacob, and the Volturi. (Mental squeal.) Lira tensed, and let out a hiss. When Renesme pulled away, she motioned towards Lira. Lira promptly shook her head, "No thank you." She added in a cautious airy-whisper tone, and stepped back. She'd be dead before she let that happen. This caused an angry glare from Edward. Lira returned it ten-fold.  
Mia brought her hands to her mouth in shock. Lira grasped Mia's arms and glared daggers at Renessmee. "What. Did. You. Do. To. Her?" demanded Lira. "Lira! I'm fine, just a little shocked," She told Lira tentively before Lira attacked the innocent girl. Lira eyed Renessmee suspiciously. How had she bewitched Mia. "Whatever, I'm not letting her touch me," said Lira, matter-of-factly. "Come on Lira! It's amazing," said Mia ,slightly impatient. "No,"  
"I'm sorry Lira, but you need to learn how to trust them," said Mia regretfully. Sorry? Why is Mia sorry? Lira realized what Mia was going to do half a second too late. Let Renessmee touch you. The thought entered Lira's mind before she could do anything. The world became blank. All there was was a hand. Lira couldn't even see the body it was connected to. Lira sought it excitedly. She was going to let Renesmee touch her. Nothing else in the world mattered. This mattered way more than Lira's own life. Nothing else in the world exists. There was no Mia or mysterious vampire coven or Forks or anything. Just this girls hand, as it brushed against her cheekbone.

Pictures drifted into Lira's mind, just like they had done Mia's. She involuntarily let out a small grin. Renesme was happy in these images, except for the Volturi. These vampires had ruby eyes, and power seemed to roll off them. Lira was curious about them. The hand left before she got any more peeks at this coven. Instantly, she could think clearly, or as clearly as you can when your seething in anger. Reb clouds hazed over her eyes. A low growl was emitted from her throat, directed towards Mia. "How dare you! Why would you go against me like that? I said NO and you went and made see anyways." She screamed, her voice hitting upper octaves. Before giving the stunned Mia a chance to reply, Lira form flickered making her invisible and she bolted out the door. Mia sighed. Mia didn't understand why Lira bothered turning invisible. It may work on humans, but Mia could smell Lira's scent from a mile away. Come back, remain still, and listen. Mia commanded. Lira walked back very robot-ish and turned as still as a stature, her face a permanent scowl. "I apologize for controlling you. It's not like I made you do anything bad. I'm really and truly sorry. But come awn, admit that Renessmee didn't mean you any harm," Mia waited patiently for about a second before she realized she hadn't called off the command. "Oops," Think clearly and control yourself. Mia commanded.  
"I'm going back." Lira said calmly and quiet, "I want nothing to do with these Cullen's." She turned walked slowly to the door before pausing, her hand on the knob, to take a quick glance back at Mia. "And you'd best not stop me." Lira left. Mia frowned at the door, "I'm sorry for Lira's behavior. She's tempermental, and once she decides something, it's suicide to try to convince her otherwise, even when she was human." A small smile appeared to the Cullen family. "Please excuse me," Mia smiled sadly, as she darted out the door after her sister.  
Mia sniffed the air hopefully for her scent. Lira was blocking her scent again. Mia expected this ,but it was still a blow of disappointment. Lira, come back commanded. Nothing. This too Mia expected. She could only control minds within seeing and hearing range. And she couldn't find Lira anywhere. 


	3. The Volturi

**Mia walked back in, the Cullens were all in a group, obviously discussing something. Edward looked up, "Incase you were wondering, which I know you were..." He had a smirk pasted across his face. "Renesme is half-vampire half-human. Bella was human at the time of conception."**

**His smirk faded to a frown, "Because of her being soo..." Edward tried to find the right work "-so unique, we had a conflict with the Volturi. The Volturi are the closest things vampires have for royalty." Mia nodded, wanting him to continue. Her golden orbs were locked on the curly-q child, scrutinizing every inch, seeing which attributes came from which parent.**

**Edward continued, "The Volturi visit from time to time checking on her making sure she doesn't break any 'rules'. Their next visit is a week from now, and we've decided that since that Aro, their main leader, can read all the thoughts that you've had with a single touch..." He paused.**

**" We think you and your sister should come along to meet them."**

**"Why?" asked Mia, puzzled.**

**"Because the Volturi will want your abilities." Carlisle spoke up.**

**"I am not a tool! Why would I go with them, I'd rather just run away," Mia said calmly, trying to keep the sneer out of my voice.**

**"They have a tracker, you won't be able to. If you run away they'll know you're valuable. Your best chance is to meet them with us. My wife is shield," Mia shook her head.**

**"You're right, but how am I going to find Lira? She covered her scent."**

**"She'll come around eventually, she went hunting, and then traveled back to your home." Alice said, having a vision that proved what she said true. **

**Mia sighed, "Alright. When are these 'Volturi' coming?" **

**"Daybreak." Alice responded in a bubbly tone, a slight smile attached to her face. Jasper smiled faintly and wrapped an arm around her. **

**Mia nodded, "See you then." Walking to the door, she turned around and gave a small wave, before frolicking out the door back home. **

**3 hours later **

**Lira sternly walks through the front door and sees Mia. It's obvious she has been waiting here for the past couple hours. "What?" Lira tries to ask indifferently, but there is no mistaking the scowl in her voice. **

**"Lira, we have to go back to the Cullens house by daybreak," Mia said tentively. **

**"Is that a command, your highness?" Lira sneered. **

**"I'm serious, the Volturi are coming!" Lira winced at the mention of their name. **

**"Why?" **

**"Renessmee is half vampire, half human. They check on her from time to time," **

**"That's impossible! She can't be half human!" **

**"How do you explain her heartbeat? Her warmth? The fact that she's obviously more than human?" Lira stared at her in alarm, knowing that she's telling the truth. **

**"Lets run then!" **

**"Oh sure, I'm sure that Aro won't touch Edward and know that we exist. And that for some reason Dimitri won't be able to find us. And Aro won't want our powers," Mia said, her voice dripping in sarcasm.**

**Lira rolled her eyes, "Fine. We'll meet them." She was curious to see what these vampires were from Renesme's memories. They weren't vegetarians, their eyes gave that away, but what were they actually like. From the hybrid's pictures Lira saw that they had a main coven, then a guard-like system. However, both females were unaware of how this the Volturi were going to alter their reality**


	4. Goodbye

Mia's eyes nervously swept the horizon. Alice had said the Volturi would be arriving near the river in the Cullen's backyard. Mia closed her eyes, trying to see if she could taste another flavor of a mind. Nothing. Now Mia and Lira realized they had no real plan. Edward said they would be safer with the Cullens because his wife is a shield. That's all. Nothing but vague answers. Lira, bored, kept repeatedly changing her appearance.

5 new beautiful people walked into the backyard. The radiated power. Blood-red V's hung from theirs necks. Carlisle immediately went forth and greeted the leader, Aro. The Guard joining him, swept crimson eyes over the group. Eyes landed on the two girls. Mia stood proud, whilst Lira stood there, annoyed.

The leader, Aro stepped forward and touched Edward's hand. You could tell they did this routinely. Aro's head snapped interestingly toward Mia and Lira. Lira held back her sneer. His eyes were wide with curiosity. This, of course, was expected, but that did not make it any less irritating for Mia and Lira. He raised his hand subconsciously a fraction of an inch, but then he caught himself and pulled it back down. 2 seconds have passed since they had arrived.

"My apologies, may I?"

Shocking everyone who knew her, Lira took a step forward. Her pale arm extended towards Aro, whom then greedily snatched it up. Mia placed an arm on Lira's shoulder, an instinct to pull her back. An apprehensive look followed by a nervous one passed over Mia. What if Lira had thought something, that would get them in trouble?

During this whole experience, Lira glanced back at Mia, why was she nervous? Lira knew she hadn't done anything... Had Mia? Whilst Aro was prowling around in her mind, her eyes observing all the Guard. She stopped at one, with frost brown hair. This particular one that had managed to catch her attention, was tall way taller than her, and was staring right back at her.

"Lira! Did I tell you nothing about how he would want to have our powers?" Mia wanted to scream at her sister. But what use would it do if she did say it? Them having to touch Aro's hand was inevitable. But Lira looked so... oblivious. Lira barely brushed the palm of Aro's hand for a second, before Aro got all the information he needed.

"Mia relax... What have we done, that would have required our existence to be ended?" Lira replied calmly still taking occasional glances at Demetri. Aro said nothing yet, as he was internally mulling over the information that he had received from Lira's mind.

Mia snorted at Lira's obliviousness. "It's not what we've done! "She hissed too low for even Aro to hear. "It's the fact that he loves power! How many people can influence other peoples thoughts?"

"Well, exactly! Just tell them to leave!" Lira said.

"I can only influence only one mind at a time!"

"Yes, but you can influence the leader,"

"Aro already told the others by now, they're keeping their eye out for tricks," Then Lira whispered a plan into Mia's ear. Mia's eyes widened. "Very dangerous, but it may work," She whimpered back. Mia cleared her throat. Aro looked at her, amused.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Mia said regrettably.

"Ah, I assume that by now, I want you to join the Volturi coven," Mia gave a brisk nod.

"Oh, I'm sorry for what I have to do. Chelsea?" Chelsea stepped over, looking once over Mia and Lira. Her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Master," She whimpered.

"Mrs. Cullen, would you please remove your shield from Mia and Lira," Mia frowned. What was Chelsea trying to do to them that was prevented because of Bella? Edward swept forward and whispered "Chelsea loosens and tightens bonds between loved ones. That's one of the reasons while everyone in Aro's guard is so loyal to the Volturi," Mia glowered furiously at Chelsea. She was trying to loosen the very tightened bond between her and Lira. _Rip. Your. Arm. Off._ Mia commanded to Chelsea, without thinking.

Chelsea, calmly reached for her arm and in one swift movement, ripped it off. A millisecond later, her tortured scream filled the air. 2 seconds after that, the arm reattached itself to her body. No one moved. No one breathed. What has Mia done! Her eyes, filled with fear, turned to the Volturi and awaited her punishment. In the moment of confusion, Bella shield fell, giving Chelsea a opportune time to lose Lira from Mia.

Lira felt drawn towards the guard. She took a step away from Mia, and began scrutinizing her. Mia had manipulated everyone! Her memory snapped back to the other day, instead of letting her leave she had to go back and face the Cullens! "Your the one who's manipulating everyone! Making them do your biddings! Mia, you are _so_ **disgusting**!" Lira snarled.

Aro grinned like a Cheshire cat. One was better than none, and he'd figure Mia would come around eventually. Everyone was once more stunned into silence, that is until Aro spoke "Lira, Mia would you join us?"

Mia watched Lira hesitantly. Lira took a moment before nodding. With that simple head nod, Mia felt crushed.

"N-no." Mia not feeling so confident.

_Lira had forgotten... Forgotten our promise..._

-Flashback-

_**Two smiling children sitting on swings came into focus.**_

_**They had some similar features, so with reduction, one could assume they were related. **_

_**"Mee-ya!" Said one giggling girl "We'll be together forever, right!" **_

_**Mia, the girl in question, nodded "Of course silly! Lee-ra, forever!" **_

_**Lira pursed her lips, "Forever? Forever is a looong time!" **_

_**Mia rolled her eyes, "I know that, that's why I said forever."**_

_**"Forever." **_

-End of Flashback-

Apparently, Chelsea's power worked both ways, so Mia was suddenly disgusted with Lira. "Well, I wonder why Aro would want _you. _What can you do? Make yourself invisible and run away? Vampire powers are deprived from how you acted as a human. You were always the coward!" She spat.

"Mia," Edward said urgently. "You're confused. Chelsea's splitting you two apart,"

"Confused? Confused!" Mia snarled. "Please! Chelsea opened my eyes, Lira had always been holding me back!"

"Love, I think you should put up your shield," said Edward to his wife.

"I-I can't. I don't know where she is," stammered Bella, confused. Everyone's head snapped back to where Lira had once been. She had covered her scent, and turned herself invisible.

"Can either of you find her mind?" asked Esme to Mia and Edward. Mia didn't even tried to find Lira's flavor. She wasn't mad, or upset at all. Just numb. It's like when you have a friend who just kept ignoring you and you grew apart. Mia, for once, for who knows how many years since the promise, didn't care at all about Lira.


End file.
